


The times we spent together

by Robin_Arrow



Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: Dewey and Tatum's mom ( mentionned ), F/M, Tatum ( mentionned )
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26383720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_Arrow/pseuds/Robin_Arrow
Summary: My interpretation of their relationship between the movies
Relationships: Dewey Riley/Gale Weathers
Kudos: 4





	The times we spent together

**Author's Note:**

> The final scene was hard to write, you have no idea how weak I am

The light of the setting sun permeated the mourning city with a blood color.  
It had been a little over a week since the murders and the people of Woodsboro still seemed extremely tense.  
Gale entered the hospital with some nervousness.  
A few unconfident looks watched her but she ignored them.  
The reporter was used to it, and anyway, she wasn't there for work.  
She was looking for someone.  
And that someone she found.  
At the reception stood Dewey filling out some papers.  
Gale didn't have time to approach when he turned and met her gaze.  
He then approached nervously and greeted her warmly.  
"Miss Weathers...  
\- Gale is enough..."  
She smiled at him but looked a little uncomfortable.  
Silence threatened to settle down but Gale broke it immediately.  
"I wish I came before ... Really. But, I thought that would be unwelcome of me. You know ...  
\- No, don't worry, I understand. "  
Despite these words, Gale saw a certain hint of sadness in his eyes.  
And to her surprise, she felt genuinely guilty.  
So she proposed:  
"How about a cup of coffee?  
Just to chat a bit and so I can make up for my mistake.  
\- With pleasure. "He replied with quickness and awkwardness.  
Gale laughed softly and they left together.

"Sidney told me you saved her life." Dewey said after taking a sip of his coffee.  
They had been here a few minutes and the conversation had already drifted over to the girl, irritating Gale a little.  
"Without wanting to throw flowers at me, sort of.  
\- You know, I'm glad you weren't too much hurt. Or that you are just still alive. "  
Dewey looked sadly at his drink but added nothing.  
Gale knew about Tatum.  
Although she never really liked the young girl, whom she found very irritating, she had never wished her bad things either.  
Dewey hadn't mentioned his sister and neither would she.  
Despite what most people thought, she wasn't callous and Gale sincerely wished not to hurt him.  
So she talked about something else and the discussion was filled with everything and nothing.  
Just laughs and a good time.  
Then comes the time for goodbyes.  
"I can take you home, if you wish, Dewey asked nervously.  
\- Actually, I'm staying at the hotel in the next town. I don't really have a "home" because of my job.  
\- It's a little sad ... Well, not that you are sad! But ... Oh no ... "  
The man's embarrassment made Gale laugh, who replied kindly:  
"Everything is fine, don't worry. We get used to it! And I live it well. Come on, let me take you home instead!"

After a few minutes of walking, they arrived at Dewey's mother's house. The man stayed with her while he recovered.  
In addition, after losing a child, the woman needed the companionship of the other.  
Gale had never really been close to her mother and somewhat envied Dewey.  
"I should go before it gets too dark.  
\- Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?  
\- I'm a big girl, I'll be fine. "  
Gale smiled at him, appreciating that someone genuinely cared about her.  
She had to go, he could go home, but none of them moved.  
They didn't really know what to do, but they both knew what they wanted.  
So Gale took the first step again, stepped forward and kissed him.  
"Goodbye, Dewey.  
\- Goodbye, Miss ... Gale. "


End file.
